The Deity War
by Son of Nightmare
Summary: Frisk has been sent by the Greek Pantheon to find and kill a person named Kratos, who has been killing gods and monsters all around the world. He knows he can't do it alone so he is recruiting those who can help him against the threat on the world. Can he do it with his new friends or will he have to use his 1ST friend Chara? (Male!Frisk) (SplitPersonalty Chara) (Frisk/Hestia)
1. Information First

**Greetings everyone! I'm Son of Nightmare or Nightmare for short. Im now working on a 10 part story on a universe of my making. Basically each story will take part in a different galaxy in the same universe. Some of the characters you may of heard or seen in anime, gaming, or show. Some will be following canon at a certain arc or part in the book or show but it will be AU or diverge eventually from the main story. For example, This will take part during Rick Riordan's Titan's Curse but will then go to other works like Tite Kubo's Bleach and Koei's Warrior Series.**

 **Now the main problem is the team im working on, every main hero(In this case, Frisk from Toby Fox's Undertale) in my series has to have a team to work with and bond with. So far, i have 3 teams I want to put in but there can only be 1 team. So im putting a poll on my page that describes each team but not to much as it will spoil some of the characters i have planned. The poll will be on for a month or 2 and ill summarize the teams as to what to expect. If you have an idea message me however it has to be a team of 13 as every story has a different team number.**

 **Here is the 3 teams that will be on the poll:**

 **Daedric Princes From Skyrim: Those like Jyggalag, Hircine, and Meridia will be demigods or a minor god.**

 **Organization 13 from Kingdom Hearts: Xemnas, Xigbar, and Roxas will be demigods or agents of a god.**

 **Myths Unite: Myths and religions from around the world sending a repersentative from each Pantheon to fight.**

 **The following shows will be included in this crossover:**

 **Tite Kubo's Bleach**

 **Koei's Warrior Series**

 **Rick Riordan's Works from Greeks to Norse**

 **God of War**

 **Dragon ball**

 **By the way, all of my stories will have a dragon ball theme to it and will have a movie villain in each part**


	2. The Who Wishes Destruction: Kratos

**I dont own any media. Undertale is own by Toby Fox and Percy Jackson is Riordan  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

There once was a god in Olympus that made Zeus paranoid. A warrior that was the most powerful of the Greek Gods. Long ago, when Kronos was descending to Tartarus after being defeated during the Titan War, he gave his son, a warning:

 **"You Will Be Dethrone By Your Son From Metis, Just As You Did Me!"**

Metis was Zeus' 1st wife and even help him during the war. By fear and paranoia, Zeus decided to stop this prophecy by tricking Metis into turning to a fly then he turned to a eagle and ate her. In the

myth, Athena was born from Metis while she was stuck in Zeus' head, literally. In reality, while the future goddess of wisdom was born, another was born first: the son that the God of Thunder feared:

Kratos came just as well. Metis cared for the twins equally and trained them just as well. Then the time came to be freed, Hephaestus was about to hit Zeus to calm his headache that has been acting sense he ate Metis, once he hits him it will give them a chance to escape his head.

 _(Before He_ _phaestus freed them, within Zeus' head.)_

Within the void known as the mind of the thunder god, Metis is standing and talking to her grown twin children. A elegant brunette wearing a blue plain dress, the last outfit she wore since being eaten. Kratos has a shirtless robe and Athena is wearing a armoured dress.

Metis:Listen my children, very soon the Smith god will free you two.

Kratos: But mother, you can come with us and escape!

Metis:(Looking at her son sadly) My son I cannot leave, I have been here the longest and my form will soon fade.

As she said that, her bottom body seems to be disappearing.

Athena: Mother, we can't just leave you here.

Metis: My children you must leave and do what you desire most and care for each other above all else

She fades in front of the children just as the hammer of Hephaestus hit Zeus' head and with a mighty roar Athena came out, distracting everyone in attendence giving Kratos a chance to leave Olympus and seek help. Athena knows that Zeus will want a daughter as he believes she won't rebel but she also knows that he will kill Kratos the second he sees him and so the twins had a plan for Athena to distract every god while Kratos can escape unnotice.

With this escape, Kratos got the help of Gaea and her giants, as she sees him as the next king to kill his father in this cycle. He trained with her giants and became powerful and so they invaded, starting the First Giant War. He fought many of Zeus' family and champions.

(Flashback)

Kratos, Warrior and Champion of Gaea, wearing nothing but a goatee, loincloth and blades of chaos is fightning Hercules, his half-brother, using his Nemean Cestus gauntlets.

Hercules saw this as his greatest and 13th trial, by killing his traitor brother(In his opinion), he will become a god.

Hercules: Ha! you honestly think you can defeat me, the greatest of Zeus' chil-SPALT

Only for Hercules to have his head beheaded with the blade of chaos. The tower of man fell to the ground with Kratos only being slightly guilty as he didn't want to kill siblings, just his father but his brother had become arrogant and he hated those who liked to listen to themselves. Kratos just look at his brother's corpse for 2 seconds then grabbed the gauntlets and charge to help Otis, Bane of Dionysus against Artemis.

(Flashback end)

Kratos can still remember that great war even now, sitting on some stone in the ruins of Sparta, Greece. During the war, he was knocked out by his father's lightning bolt after stealing his weapon, Blade of Olympus and woke up to see the Giants defeated luckily he was hidden in some debris and escape unnoticed.

But he went through many trials over centuries of life from ruling Sparta only for it to be destroy by Ares to actually dying and being sent to Tartaros only to escape and gain allies there.

He is recruiting an army of not just people that hates Greek gods but all pantheons as he sees them as his enemies and needs to die. He has talk with many races from monsters like Empousa, Gorgons, and even a snake being named Orochi to a race in Japan called Arrancar. He has an army but now he needs to check something out before he can recruit more and maybe he wont need an army.

A mountain in San Francisco is his next destination.

* * *

 _Kratos' Thoughts and Opinions on the Olympians:_

 _Zeus: Hates him and wants to murder him as painfully as possible for killing his mother and trying to kill him many times._

 _Hera: Just saw her as his mother's replacement as queen but after seeing her kill a few of his brothers and sisters wants her to suffer and save his siblings._

 _Poseidon: Respects him as a warrior and the one that tried to depose Zeus but failed._

 _Hades: Hates him for sending him to hell and fighting him during his escape._

 _Demeter: Doesn't really care for her but would give her and Persephone a chance to leave if he fights Hades._

 _Athena: Loves his sister and doesn't want to fight her and neither does she, to the point they avoid each other if the are in a battle together._

 _Apollo: Sees him as Zeus' ego incarnate and would love to kill him._

 _Artemis: Respects her fighting skills and her Hunters, so will not fight them unless they harm his subordinates._

 _Ares: Despises him for destroying Sparta because they started worshiping Kratos instead of Ares._

 _Aphrodite: F*ck buddies and help each other from time to time._

 _Hephaestus: Respects his smithing but still will kill him if they fight._

 _Hermes: Saw him more as an annoyance then a threat but will kill him if he steals something from him._

 _Hestia: Sees her as a gentle soul and doesn't wish for her to get involve in the war as she has talk to him before._

 _Dionysus: Sees him as a worthless drunk and would gladly kill him._

* * *

 ** _And thats the end of my first chapter, now we will see Titan's curse and we will meet the hero of this story: Frisk and maybe his friends that will help him._**


End file.
